Phantoms Fading
by Gater101
Summary: OneShot. And all around them the world faded away. Phantoms tag fic with Wedjatqi.


Title: Phantoms Fading  
Summary: And in that moment, there was just the two of them. _Phantoms _tag.  
Characters: Team Sheppard  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Rating: K  
Author's Note: Part of the tag fic with Wedjatqi: _creating the distance he felt he needed _and _all there was was the two of them pressed together..._

He watched her in her sleep, not restful nor content, the pain following her even in her sleep. She shifted her weight, her foot sliding from the fallen branch she had it resting on, the thermal blanket falling from her leg. The planet had little shelter aside from the cave that housed the hallucination device and none of the team had been particularly fond of sleeping with the Wraith organisms around them. The wind had picked up as the sun had settled on the other side of the planet and the fire they'd lit whipped up and around to the leaves, setting a few alight.

They'd doused it with water and made another smaller one near the cave entrance, shielding it from the wind.

It had left the team exposed to the chilly air and John had ordered Rodney, Teyla and Kagan to sleep around the fire near the warmth but Teyla had insisted she would be fine out in the field; she had grown up in a forest and the chill, she'd reassured him, did not affect her as much as he thought.

But on Athos, she didn't have a bullet lodged in her leg.

He checked on his team again, satisfied that they were resting as peacefully as they could given the circumstances of earlier in the day. He sat by the fire for a moment warming his hands and sighed. His mind was still reeling from the effects of the generator. He'd been careful ever since Afghanistan to not let anyone know exactly what had happened as there he was, acting it out for Teyla's watchful eyes.

He sighed as he turned to her, watching as she lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked around. He debated whether or not to go over to her. Ever since they'd settled in after making contact with Atlantis, he'd been careful to create _the space he thought he needed. _When he'd first started to be affected by the Wraith device, he'd been aware that things weren't right. When he'd deposited her in Leonard's make shift tent, he'd been very much aware of the changes and he had begun to think about the last time his brain had been affected by alien devices. The last _two times, _to be exact. It had made him more than a little uncomfortable. He'd turned on Teyla too many times and this time she was unable to kick his ass if he stepped out of line.

He knew she had sensed his unease, even through his hazy daze. And especially as they'd tucked into their MRE's and he'd sat on the opposite side of the fire to her, mumbling one word answers to her.

He knew she'd have questions about what happened and he really didn't want to answer them. Not ever. It was something he wanted to re-forget, re-bury and re-get over. She had to realise that at least.

"John?" She whispered across the small clearing and he shifted on his haunches to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked as he took the few steps back over to her, sitting against the branch she had been tucked up against. Her face was rosy from the heat of her thermal blanket but she still shivered and John was concerned.

"I am cold," she murmured, her teeth almost chattering as she slid her arms back into the blanket.

John reached out and touched her forehead lightly, noting the cool sweat there. He frowned down at her as she shifted slightly, her face wincing in pain as she leaned against her injured leg.

"Maybe I should wake Carson," he murmured as he glanced in the doctors' direction but Teyla stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

She shook her head when he turned to her and he noted the dark circles under eyes, visible even in the darkness. "There is no need."

He studied her for a moment and conceded at her stubborn stare.

"How's your leg?" She wiggled it experimentally and groaned lightly in the back of her throat. He felt his throat dry. "You want some meds?" She shook her head. "Water?" She shook her head again. "Anything?"

"I am well, thank you."

He glanced around the clearing to the others, listening carefully to their breathing, to the surroundings. He was both awake and sleepy at the same time, his body demanding sleep but his mind still in hyper speed, fearful of the inevitable nightmares that he did not wish the others to witness. He turned back to her with a shake of his head and watched as she shifted from side to side, seeking comfort on the harsh undergrowth.

He touched her leg and she stilled, her eyes opening again, looking up at him and he took a silent breath.

"Come here," he murmured, indicating his chest with his not-quite-shaking hands. She frowned slightly but sat up, struggling with her leg and he felt relief flood through him. He reached out to her but she batted his hand away and John looked around the camp again; they were asleep. They shifted slightly as she settled her back against him and he slid down against the branch, his shoulders resting against it. She sighed as she let her head drop to his shoulder and he tucked his arms around her body under her blanket. "You comfortable?"

She nodded. "Yes, very." She sighed again, shifting slightly and, on a whim, he ducked his chin into her hair and sighed. "Are you?"

He shifted slightly, stiffening not quite sure what she was asking. He didn't want to talk; not about this, not about _that _and especially not right then.

"I'll be fine," he answered diplomatically and turned his head away from her slightly. He was so very glad she could not see him.

"I am sure you will be."

He didn't question what she meant by that. There was a beat where he thought she would say something else. She didn't and he let out a shaky breath. This had not been a good idea. She leant back against him, her body sagging against his as sleep crept back to claim her. He could feel it tugging at him as he cast one more glance around his friends and team mates.

John stilled as the brown eyes met his for a moment from across the clearing. Then Ronon nodded and looked away, pretending he didn't see. John was eternally grateful.

He let his eyes slide shut, knowing that Ronon would take watch, and as sleep tugged him over the edge he pulled her tighter against him.

And in that moment there was _just the two of them pressed together _as the world around them melted away.


End file.
